


Going in Deep

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover has been requested by a friend for the next story! I cannot wait to read! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going in Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meretricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meretricious/gifts).



[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Ebook%20cover/cover%20book%20for%20morton100%20twitter_zpsy26zxj69.jpg.html)


	2. Going in Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second version of the cover for Meretricious!

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Ebook%20cover/cover%20book%20for%20morton100%20twitter2-2_zpsyqgqagtz.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> A Gift for a friend!


End file.
